Events
This pg here is for the events that are currently going on, bth on Kabam and on main site Kabam CoG events Event Work hard, play hard Event Duration: from June 28th to July 4th Details: During this event, players will obtain various rewards as long as they have fulfilled those daily tasks. Daily Task: June 28th: Clear any dungeon for 3 times June 29th: Plunder other players for 10 times June 30th: Fulfill 15 wins in the arena July 1st: Complete 10 bounty quests July 2nd: Harvest in the garden for 4 times July 3rd: Clear any dungeon for 5 times July 4th: Clear level-90 instance in Monster Island Reward: 1 day: 1-point score card 2-day combo: 5000 silvers 3-day combo: 10000 silvers 4-day combo: 10 coupons 5-day combo: 50 coupons 6-day combo: Enhancement Stone II*2 7-day combo: Purple Breed stone*1, Taming Whip*3 Event The Adventures of Monster Island Event Duration: '''from this maintenance to 0:00 July 4th '''Details: During this event, if a player has cleared an instance of any level in Monster Island, the count of “Monster Island Clearance” in this sever will be increased by 1. Reward: If the count of “Monster Island Clearance” in a server has reached 200 times including 200, all players who have participated in this event will be rewarded with a Monster Tamer Package. Or rather, only those have cleared at least one instance in Monster Island during this event will be eligible for the rewards. Note Monster Tamer Package: Open: You will get 1-2 Taming Whips. If you are lucky enough, you will be able to obtain another Blue or purple Breed stone. CoG site events Event Work hard, play hard Event Duration: from June 28th to July 4th Details: During this event, players will obtain various rewards as long as they have fulfilled those daily tasks. Daily Task: June 28th: Clear any dungeon for 3 times June 29th: Plunder other players for 10 times June 30th: Fulfill 15 wins in the arena July 1st: Complete 10 bounty quests July 2nd: Harvest in the garden for 4 times July 3rd: Clear any dungeon for 5 times July 4th: Clear level-90 instance in Monster Island Reward: 1 day: 1-point score card 2-day combo: 5000 silvers 3-day combo: 10000 silvers 4-day combo: 10 coupons 5-day combo: 50 coupons 6-day combo: Enhancement Stone II*2 7-day combo: Purple Breed stone*1, Taming Whip*3 Event The Adventures of Monster Island 'Event Duration: '''from this maintenance to 0:00 July 4th '''Details: ' During this event, if a player has cleared an instance of any level in Monster Island, the count of “Monster Island Clearance” in this sever will be increased by 1. 'Rewards:'a. If the count of “Monster Island Clearance” in a server has reached 200 times including 200, all players who have participated in this event will be rewarded with a Monster Tamer Package when the event ends. Or rather, only those have cleared at least one instance in Monster Island during this event will be eligible for the rewards. Monster Tamer Package: Open: You will get 1-2 Taming Whips. If you are lucky enough, you will be able to obtain another Blue or purple Breed stone. b. By the end of this event, participants from the server (Official server s1-s23) with most “Monster Island Clearance” will be rewarded with an extra gift, namely the Beastmaster Package. Beastmaster Package: Open: You will get 3-5 Taming Whips. If you are lucky enough, you will be able to obtain another Purple or orange Breed stone.